Planting Seeds in a Woman
by Stars of Gold
Summary: Ohtori wants to know... Where do babies come from? oneshot Atoji/Adorable Pair OshiGaku/Dirty Pair Shishitori/Silver Pair


Planting Seeds in a Woman

By

Stars of Gold

I've written a yaoi fanfic. God. The strange thing is that I can only stand yaoi in the Prince of Tennis fandom. Sigh.

Also, I just realized that Atobe doesn't say a single 'I' or 'Ore-sama' in this fic! Whoo! I feel accomplished.

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Prince of Tennis.**

"Hey, Shishido-san, I-I had something I'd b-been meaning to a-ask you..." said Ohtori nervously one fine day after practice in the clubroom.

Shishido pulled on his shirt and said, "Shoot," before taking a gulp from his water bottle.

Ohtori cleared his throat nervously. "Where... Where do babies come from, Shishido-san?"

Shishido immediately spit out his water. "Wh-What? Y-you mean... You don't know...?!"

Ohtori blushed adorably and shook his head. "N-no, why? Should I? Am I... weird?" Ohtori was looking self-consciously at the ground, driving a stake of guilt right into Shishido's heart.

"No, no, you're not weird, but... it's not very easy to explain..."

"Explain what, Ryou?" asked Gakuto, slinging an arm around Shishido's neck. Shishido swatted at him in annoyance. "Go away, Gakuto, I'm busy. Go bother Oshitari."

Gakuto made a face. "You don't have to be so mean about it, Ryou," he said with a glare, crossing his arms.

"Now, now, Gakuto, I'm sure Shishido's just a little perplexed after Ohtori-kun asked where babies come from," said Oshitari smoothly, smirking.

Gakuto raised his eyebrows. "He doesn't know?"

Oshitari, still smirking, shook his head. "As a matter of fact, he doesn't. Should we enlighten him, Gakuto?"

Shishido glared and practically jumped in front of his Choutarou protectively, snarling, "You two are not coming anywhere near Choutarou with any of your sick explanations!"

Oshitari frowned, quite genuinely, too. "I was only going to tell him the stork story," said Oshitari innocently. Gakuto seemed to believe him, but Shishido didn't believe a word. Oshitari always sounded like he was saying something dirty. It couldn't be unintentional. No one could sound like that all the time.

"Um, will someone please explain babies to me?" asked Ohtori timidly. Shishido sighed. "Well, Choutarou, it's a bit awkward to talk about..."

Ohtori lighted up like a beacon. "But you'll tell me, right Shishido-san?"

Shishido couldn't resist that face. That was the 'Shishido-san I trust you with my whole heart' face. Every lie Shishido ever tried to tell Choutarou melted into a pathetic puddle when given that face.

"Um, well, when a man and a woman love each other very much..." Shishido trailed off, uncertain of how to continue.

"They have sex," finished Gakuto quite bluntly.

"Gakuto," scolded Oshitari. Gakuto shrugged. "What? I'm just telling the truth."

Ohtori frowned. "I still don't understand. What?"

Shishido sighed. "Well, Choutarou, I'll try, but I'm not guaranteeing anything..."

Just then, Jiroh yawned loudly and said, "It's like planting flowers."

Everyone turned to look at him.

Ignoring the stares, Jiroh continued, "The man plants a few seeds in the woman. Most of the time only one manages to make it, but sometimes more. That's why there are twins. These seeds take a really long time to grow. Nine months, most of the time. But sometimes there are early risers or late bloomers, so it's not precisely nine months. Then when the baby is ready, it kicks a little, not too hard, to tell the woman that it's ready. Then the woman will push it out."

Everyone was shocked at Jiroh's simple explanation, except for Ohtori who was still mulling it over. "How come only women can have babies?" he asked curiously.

Jiroh smiled. "Women are special. Men have too much pride to have space for something that requires so much sacrifice in their bodies. Even the fiercest woman loves babies. Women have more than enough room for something that needs them. They're different."

Atobe came in right about then. "But only a man is able plant the seeds. Women do not possess enough dominance to make the seed stay in its proper place. That is why only a man and a woman may produce babies, not a man and a man or a woman and a woman."

Ohtori smiled and nodded. "Thank you, sempai-tachi. I think I understand now. I should be getting home now, though; it's getting late and I wanted to get some new grip tape before curfew."

"Ah, Choutarou, I'll go with you..."

"Okay, Shishido-san. I'll see you all tomorrow!"

Shishido and Ohtori left.

"That was an interesting way to word it."

"I know! I never really thought about it that way. Hey Yuushi, when you grow up and have kids, is this how you're going to explain it to them?"

"I'll never have kids. Not my own kids, anyway."

"What?! Why?!"

Oshitari and Gakuto's voices began to trail off as they walked away from the clubroom, but everyone could still hear Oshitari's reply, though faintly.

"Because I'll be with you forever and a man with another man cannot reproduce."

Jiroh smiled at that. They were just so cute.

"See you tomorrow, sempai-tachi," murmured Hiyoshi as he, too, left the clubroom, secretly thanking Ohtori for asking the question he didn't. Hiyoshi wanted to know too, but he didn't want to ask his upperclassmen. He was supposed to be overtaking them, and how the hell was he supposed to do that if he admitted fault?

"Go on ahead, Kabaji. And take our bags to the car as well," said Atobe.

"Usu." The hulking second-year left the clubroom with three bags, leaving Jiroh and Atobe alone.

"Ne, ne, Keigo! Did I do a good job?" Jiroh asked excitedly. Atobe smiled. "Of course you did, Jiroh. You did a wonderful job."

In an extremely uncharacteristic moment, Atobe kissed Jiroh softly on the lips. "You'd make a good father." He would, and Atobe was just keeping him from it...

Jiroh blatantly ignored the pain in Atobe's eyes and said, "Are you saying we can adopt when we grow up, Kei-chan?"

Atobe blinked, then smiled. "We'll see, Jiroh. For now, let's go home, shall we?"

"Right!"

And they left the clubroom together, leaving behind a memory of love and promises and a story of where babies come from.


End file.
